Oblio
The great poet Rilke once said no great art has ever been '' made without the artist having known danger. Take that to'' heart, and leave a message for Oblio. -Oblio's voicemail in DC Oblio is a character in Dance Central, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central (VR). He is a member of Murder of Crows. History Dance Central Oblio first appears in Dance Central as a playable character with two looks: Dystopia and Gearhead. Dystopia is available from the start while Gearhead is available once the player earns 25 stars with him. In the game, he is the dancer used for the Moderate Challenge. In the proposed story, Oblio sees one of Mo's promotions for a club and goes to it on his motorcycle. While everyone else who arrives is partying away, he is seen outside of the club by himself, and eventually leaves on his motorcycle. The scene on him leaving is then rewound, and it takes the player to a room Dr. Tan is in featuring multiple monitors. Intrigued from what he is seeing, Dr. Tan closes the rest of the monitors, smirks, and hysterically laughs. Dance Central 2 Oblio is not present in Dance Central 2, but it is revealed that he was being hunted down by Dr. Tan during the events of Dance Central 2, and tries to warn others about him. Dance Central 3 Oblio returns in Dance Central 3 as an unlockable character and a part of Murder of Crows. He comes with two looks: Crew Look and Under Control. He himself is unlocked (with his Crew Look) when the player reaches while the Under Control look is unlocked when the player reaches In the Story mode, Oblio is seen aiding in Dr. Tan's Operation Lockstep, a plan to take over the dancing world, underneath a mind control unit. When the player meets up with him and Dr. Tan at the Crow's Nest, they commence a battle, however during the battle Oblio's unit malfunctions. Freed from the unit, Oblio realizes that his freedom of expression was violated, and asks Dr. Tan, who is revealed to be his father and the violator, why he did it. Noticing his father's egoistic response, he encourages the player to embark a freestyle battle with him to stop him from succeeding. The battle takes place in the time portal, and once the player beats him, he gets trapped in the nick of time. Once done, Oblio gazes out in the area, accompanied with a murder of crows soaring near him. Dance Central (VR) Oblio is set to appear in Dance Central (VR) as a playable character. Personality Oblio is an obscure guy who often does not have much to say. When he does however, they end up being virtuous and noble to interpret. Unlike his father Dr. Tan, he believes in creativity and expression, going with feeling over structure when performing. He appears to not be into partying, and prefers being alone doing his own thing. http://www.dancecentral.com/dance-central-sketchbook-4-meet-dare-oblio Outfits He has 3 confirmed outfits(*). Dystopia, Gearhead (Gearhead is an unlockable and is unlocked by getting 25 stars with Oblio), and a Motorcycle Helmet costume. The last one is gained through a cheat. *Dystopia: His outfit is a black leather jacket with two straps in the front and gold shoulder pads that connect from the back. In the back of the jacket, it has a symbol of a crow and says "The End Of Competition". He also has skinny jeans and black shoes. *Gearhead: His look has sunglasses, a blue-violet tank top, fishnet undergarment, black leather pants with some design that looks like paddings, a fishnet glove on his left hand & sneakers with a color like his top. On his top on the front, from the concept art from (the second to the last) sketchbook series of Dance Central . , it said "Crash Symphony" (I'm basing this from the concept art because for me, in the game it isn't clear what it says). *Motorcycle Helmet Costume: This is just the Dystopia outfit, added a motorcycle helmet (Obviously it's on his head). It is unlocked by entering (with an Xbox 360 controller) on the title screen B, left, up, then right(x2). Quotes 0-2 Stars DC *''"Not quite...up to snuff."'' *''"I'm inspired. There is honor in losing when effort is made."'' *''"One must clear one's mind of all distractions and must focus on improvement"'' *''"Soon I will succeed. All in due time."'' *''"True potential must be nurtured. A true champion must face his flaws."'' DC3 *''"Breathe, focus, align yourself."'' *''"Stars will come to those who wait."'' *''"Here's my advice... Oh I totally forgot what I was going to say."'' *''"Perhaps I have not given you enough guidance."'' *''"You have danced, but have you understood?"'' *''"I have ... no words."'' 3-4 Stars DC *''"Talent is a gift, it must be honored. A champion is always humble in victory."'' *''"These moves, they come from the heart. My hours of meditation have paid off."'' *''"True skill earns respect. In time, they'll all love me."'' *''"Dance - it is the purest art form. Battles are won with both the body and the mind."'' DC3 *''"Your skills set you apart from the common dancer."'' *''"It appears I have come into contact with true talent."'' *''"All great dancers require patience and practice."'' *''"I am satisfied. The question is, are you?"'' 5 Stars DC *''"My art is beautiful. These moves are full of quiet rage and serenity. It is done."'' *''"Now you're getting it. Powerful moves always...earn respect."'' *''"Dancing is my destiny. A great power surges through my veins. I am unstoppable."'' DC3 *''"The sound of one hand clapping, is a well deserved high-five."'' *''"You have five stars, but do you have five stars?"'' *''"I know now why you dance."'' *''"I am proud to call you my peer."'' *''"Perhaps, a celebration is in order."'' VS Win *''"Defeat is the mirror in which we see our true selves."'' *''"But who is the true victor here?"'' *''"When you are ready, we shall battle again."'' *''"And here I thought we were evenly matched. Intriguing."'' *''"Your real battle is not with us, but with yourselves."'' Other *''"I can't hold my power back much longer. May the muses guide me. It is time."''-DC *''"Focusing energy...Mental preparation is key...Let's begin."''-DC *''"Let us commence with the dance. Dance is a great art form and I am a great artist."''-DC Trivia *Oblio is the only character whose outfit from Dance Central is not labeled as "DC Classic" later on. It is instead labeled as "Crew Look". *Oblio was originally thought to have been 'Ttiw Tolrep', an unlockable character in Dance Central who was later renamed Shinju, due to similarties in movement before and after routines. However this was confirmed to not be him by Harmonix. *In Dance Central VR, the right side of Oblio's face is hidden by his hair, while in all other appearances it's the left side of his face that is hidden. *Oblio has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: Oblio **Hobbies: Art, poetry, sport bikes, solitude. **Interests: Meditatively refocusing energy so as to rewire the body-spirit connection in ways which are beneficial to the soul. **Favorite Movie: “A film is never really good unless the camera is an eye in the head of a poet.” – Orson Welles **Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Blazin’ Blue Raspberry **Blood Type: “All truth is simple… is that not doubly a lie?” – Fredrich Nietzche Gallery Oblio3.JPG|Some designs for Oblio's clothing. Oblio.jpg|His final appearance. Oblio2.JPG|His Gearhead outfit. Oblio's Fight.png|Oblio's Dance Central 3 appearance Oblio DC3 Screenshot.jpg|Oblio dancing in DC3 OblioVR_Studio.png|Oblio as he appears in Dance Central VR Oblio DCVR Portrait.png|Oblio's official promotional image for DCVR. Category:Male Dancer Category:Murder Of Crows Category:Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 3 Category:Dance Central (VR)